


giving luck a chance

by redandyellxweyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, it's cute that's really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellxweyes/pseuds/redandyellxweyes
Summary: Reader admires Ashe, Ashe poses a question. In style, of course.





	giving luck a chance

**Author's Note:**

> lately i've been DYING to write a reader insert thing with any of the overwatch ladies, and i couldn't decide who! i figured ashe didn't have much content yet and that is a crime, so here i am
> 
> title is from the song "lavender" by two door cinema club!

Her lips were scarlet, matching the crimson of her eyes that glowed auburn in the sun. Her eyes that never crinkled at the corners when she smiled, that remained steady and confident even when her lips told a different story. Her eyes that burned like hot coals, that smoldered and sparked, that gave you a once over and left you feeling  _ charged _ . 

 

You two had only interacted, say, three times. At the most. Yet there was something about her that drew you in, moth to a flame, and you  _ couldn’t stop thinking about her. _ Her honeyed voice, sharp words, sharp  _ tongue- _

 

You furrow your brow, tearing your gaze away. Had you been staring? You had been staring.

 

“Take a picture, darlin’, it’ll last longer.”  _ When did she get here? _ You blink, your head turning to look up at her. Your cheeks grow warm, and you realize you probably look like a  _ moron. _

 

“I, uh- no camera, I guess?” You respond, and her small smirk grows into a small smile. She sits down next to you,  _ really close, _ and your heart leaps into your throat. Her perfume is distinctly  _ spicy _ , you note, and it suits her perfectly. Her hands clasp in front of her, on the table. She looks over at you. 

 

If you look into her eyes you’re going to  _ explode. _ They’re burning, like they always do when she looks at you, but where else do you  _ look? _ Her ruby red lips, curved into a smile that’s tracing the fine line of seductive? The sharp, curving edge of her jawline? The soft valleys of her throat?

Oh, you’re in deep.

 

“Say, sweet thing, are you free this saturday?”  _ Sweet thing.  _ Your heart is beating out of your chest, can she hear it? Oh, most definitely. Her voice is lilting with a rich southern accent, confident and  _ unfairly hot. _

 

“I- Uh- Yeah, I should be? Yeah.” You stumble over your words and  _ curse  _ yourself for it, gritting your teeth. You know she’s getting off to this, you can  _ tell, _ and it’s making you ten times more red in the face.

 

“Perfect,” She drawls, smile gaining teeth. “Dinner, my treat? Sometime saturday afternoon.” She’s so nonchalant, and it calms your nerves the slightest bit- but she’s also  _ really fucking hot _ so it cancels out a tad. 

 

You’re on autopilot now, oh, you had checked out long ago. You’ll freak out about it later, Tracer would be more than happy to listen.

 

“Y-Yes, wow, of course.” You answer, after a heartbeat or two of silence. She grins, now, but it doesn’t last long. She’s up and out of her seat in seconds, a satisfied smile lighting up her normally gravely serious face.

 

“Well, hon, sounds like a date,” She takes your hand, the leather of her fingerless gloves soft and worn. Her lips are warm, sticky from her lipstick, and they press gently to the back of your hand. You gasp quietly, eyes widening. “See you then.” 

 

She winks, god damn it, and  _ walks away! _ You debate chasing after her, but you can barely feel your legs. You’re transfixed on the bright red mark on your hand, anyways, smiling subconsciously.

 

Lipstick is  _ very  _ hard to get off of skin, you realize much later. 

 

Ashe had to have known this.


End file.
